


China Headcanons 🇨🇳 🇲🇴 🇭🇰 🐇🐼🐰

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, China, Headcanon, M/M, Top America (Hetalia), amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean, who must be protected at all times.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: APH Rarepairs, AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Relationships- Yao is a very sensitive person when comes to relationships and doesn't like for someone that he let's into his heart to use it for granted and breaks it into millions of pieces. For far too long time and time again this has happened to him, so when his good friend Alfred asked for him to be his forever, he was beyond emotional and asked for him to promise that he doesn't do as everyone has done to him since his birth as a nation. Alfred made his promise and has kept it, even if it's only behind close doors because of the ongoing tension between their bosses even though it's slowly getting better with time.


	2. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

The main reason for his 2p counterparts Zhu, Xiao and his nyo counterpart Chun-Ya to get along so well with thier american lovers is because they have already confessed and confirmed their relationships way before he could have the chance to confess to Alfred. It made him so jealous and angry that when Alfred visit him to asked about his day as they haven't hung out much lately, he surprised him by grabbing him and pulling him into a fire kiss before carrying him with all of his strength upstairs to his bedroom where he made sure that the night was something that they will never forget for years to come.


	3. His e-zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

His e-zone is his slowly fading scar on his back from Japan during their fighting in the Japanese Empire year's that finally ended thanks to Alfred's bombing and later partnership with Kiku during World War 2. And though his scare is nearly invisible to the naked eye it still extremely sensitive when touched by someone. Especially when Alfred kisses or claws it during their many, many secret rendezvous.


	4. His cuteness addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

Yao is a addict when it comes to cute and adorable things especially plushie or merchandise of pandas or Hello Kitty from his little brother Kiku. He is extremely grateful for his boyfriend Alfred appreciation for cute Japanese merchandise as well because thanks to him in all their years of dating each other Alfred buys him all of his favorite cute merchandise of pandas, hello kitty and even some of other famous anime or asian movie based brands.


	5. His smoking habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

Yao has a smoking habit that developed during the opium wars with Arthur and other European countries and some of Asia as well. And even though with the help of Alfred though out the year's of finding other things to keep him relax and at bay like meditation or Buddhism he can't get the same high and relaxed feeling from them. Even plain old regular cigarettes did nothing to help but he did effectively find a brand new addition when so happens to be the cuteness of Alfred especially his adorable kitten eye's that makes him week in the knees.


	6. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

While going on date after date with Alfred in the first few month's of their relationship as an official couple, he was very shy and insecure about himself and for the rest of their lives up until their official marriage and lives as husband's Alfred time and time again out of the kindness of his own heart remain him of just how much he actually means to him and how beautiful he will always be in his eyes. It makes his heart melt each and every time and he just can't get enough of it.


	7. Cross-dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

Yao loves cute things and loves the filling of being admire and always being told that he is cute, which is way he often is more comfortable wearing female attire plus it's always a pleasure of getting prises from Alfred whenever he does it.


	8. Dom, Sub or Switch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

Though Yao tends to act like a dom in his relationships and has had plenty of experience toping in the past few centuries of being an empire, he is actually a secret power bottom who is a total kinky slut, ropes, chokers, safe words, you name it he's done it all. And snice Alfred is a serect kinky freak himself it's a win-win for the both of them.


	9. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

Yao tends to surprise Alfred by using his skills as a martial artist to hind in his bedroom and surprising him with bandage and cross-dressing kinky sex or lovemaking each and every night. Alfred can only response with breathless wows or what just happened? each and every time.


	10. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this adorable and precious bean. Who must be protected at all times.

Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed and don't worry their worry there will be plenty more stories from me very very soon. Until next time, my friends peace out. ☮✌💕🇨🇳🐰🐼


End file.
